Talk:The Quickening
Quickening Effects It is understandable that production would enjoy attempting to top the last pyrotechnic display from one quickening to the next, but can this escalation be explained? The more powerfull displays should be equated to more powerfull quickenings, or transfers, but can they be explained as coming from more powerful immortals or perhaps it can be enhanced with the merging with an immortal who is also growing in power? This concept came to me while reviewing the Highlander: The Series episodes where the growing displays are more evident yet the immortals being killed are not easily classified as being more powerful than the last. This may be taken as more of an observation than a direct question, but replies and other insights are obviously welcome. --Redknight 18:28, December 8, 2010 (UTC) it could be that the effects of the quickening are enhanced not just by the power of the immortals that are killed but also do the the fact that a Gathering is takeing place in the show.Guyver92 (talk) 20:13, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Mortals taking a Quickening. it could be that when a mortal takes a quickening they are fated to become an pre-immortal in there next reincarnation. it has been established in search for vengeance that souls are reincarnated as such if a mortal were to take an immortals head some of there quickening would taint the mortals soul. then when the mortal dies there next life would be entered into the game in there next life. Especially since in highlander 2 the quickening the immortals entered in the game by the priests of Zeist/ancient earth/ far future earth state that there immortality is a unholy one as apposed to there and Katana's holy immortality.--Guyver92 (talk) 20:27, June 11, 2015 (UTC) immortal creation this goes back to the first articular i wrought on this page. immortals could aslo be created on the battle battlefields of old when a mortal maged to kill a immortal or a immortal battle happens the quickening may that some of the fighters around the battle field.--Guyver92 (talk) 01:52, June 12, 2015 (UTC) The Quickening of an immortal. A quickening is the gaining of the energy,life essense the strength,skills,knowledge,and power of an immortal.The Prize is the combined quckenings of the immortal race. The one recieves it all, lifetimes of knowledge, skills,secrets,abilities,and powers. With the prize the one could benefit mankind or condemn it. As you see in the movies and tv shows immortal's like kane gained the ability of illusion after taking Nakano's quickening he didnt learn it he gained it from the quickening.You see in one episode Duncan playing a piano. Joe seems impressed by it and remarks about it. But Duncan replies hes never played before. So the one the reciever of the prize would have access to unlimited latent knowledge, skills, abilities, powers and so on of centuries past and could literally help or harm mankind as he or she saw fit.--Solo Jones (talk) 16:56, January 17, 2016 (UTC)